


Who Needs Dignity

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ageplay, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Daddy Play, F/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan's had a rough day, okay? He just wants to unwind. Suzy is willing to help.





	Who Needs Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Love you, pancake. <3

Suzy was leaning back into her seat when the bag landed in her lap. It was a gift bag, blue with little glittery snowflakes on it. She looked at it, then up at Dan, and she raised an eyebrow. “Did I forget our anniversary?” 

“No,” said Dan. “That’s in three months.” 

Suzy bit her lip to keep from grinning. Oh, Dan. He was such a softie. “So what’s up?”

“You should come over tonight,” said Dan, and he was looking… downright _shy_ , looking down at his feet, over at the desk, over her shoulder. “If you’d like to, I mean. If you’re not busy.” 

“I’m not busy,” said Suzy. “What would you like to do?” 

“Oh,” said Dan, and his expression went even more evasive. “You know. This and that. Stuff.”

Suzy snorted, and she put her hands behind her head, leaning back and looking up the long line of him. “I’m usually open for stuff,” she said. “I like stuff.”

“Stuff is good,” Dan agreed, and he patted her on the head. It was such an awkward, weird thing to do - it was _such_ a Dan thing. 

She took his hand, and she kissed the palm of it - he blushed scarlet, and he ran his fingers through her hair, getting a little sticky with the product she’d put there. “You’re cute,” she told him. 

“I do my best,” she demurred. 

He smiled at her, so bright that it broke her heart. “Thanks,” he said, and he sighed. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked downright haggard. 

“You look like a zombie,” Suzy said, not unkindly. “Are you sure you’re up for… stuff, or would you rather just go home?” 

“I’m up for stuff,” Dan said. “I’m… _totally_ up for stuff. I promise.” 

Suzy gave him an appraising look, and he gave her an anxious grin. Suzy smiled back. “Relax, Dan,” she told him, trying to keep her tone as gentle as possible.

“That’s what I’m trying to do, Scuze,” he said, and he kissed the top of her head, squeezed her shoulder, and was off. 

* * *

It wasn’t until Suzy was eating lunch that she realized that she had a few questions she probably should have asked Dan. Crap. She grabbed her phone, firing off a quick text. 

_Want me to bring anything, wear anything, whatever?_

_Nah,_ came his text back. _I’ve got all the stuff here._

_Okay,_ she texted. _Looking forward to it, baby._ She added a heart emoji, for good measure. She got a little less-than-three heart in response, and she smiled down at her phone fondly. 

“You got it bad,” said Arin, and he was grinning at her. 

She blushed, and she cleared her throat. “I dunno what you’re talking about,” she said, aware of how her cheeks were turning pinker.

He gave her a Look, and he took a bite of his own sandwich. 

“Shut up,” she mumbled, but she was already starting to giggle. 

“Didn’t say anything,” he said in a breezy tone.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re being a brat,” he informed her. “You want me to tell -”

“No, no,” she said quickly, before he could finish the sentence. “I’ll be good.”

“No you won’t,” Arin said. “That’s what I like about ya!”

She snorted, but she leaned forward and kissed him. 

He kissed her back. “You’re going to Dan’s place tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “You okay with that?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin, and he stretched his arms over his head, his knuckles and his back cracking simultaneously. It probably felt amazing, but it made Suzy wince. 

“Gonna throw a wild party while I’m away?” Suzy endeavored to waggle her eyebrows and look conspiratorial. It probably didn’t work - she didn’t have the face for conspiratorial. 

“Oh yeah,” Arin said, his voice drier than the desert. “Going to invite my millions of friends over, have a huge blow out. Cops’ll probably get called.”

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye on the news,” Suzy said, her voice solemn. 

Arin burst out laughing, his ugly, honking laughter, and Suzy joined in. How could she not?

* * *

Dan drove Suzy home. He held the door open for her, and he even buckled her seatbelt. She was about to protest - _it’s not like I’m helpless or anything_ \- and then she saw the look on his face.

He needed this. He very much needed this - she could tell, from the tightness in his jaw and the way the deep line in his forehead was deeper than usual. So instead of complaining, she leaned back into her seat. “Thank you, Abba,” she said.

He beamed at her, and he kissed her on the bridge of her nose. “Good girl, saying thank you,” he said. 

She cackled, wrinkling her nose, and he ruffled her hair. 

“We’re gonna have a quiet night in,” he told her. “Sound like a good plan?” 

She nodded. ‘Anything you’d like, Abba,” she told him. 

He sighed, visibly relaxing, and he closed the car door, coming around to his side. “Quiet night in,” he repeated. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

When they got home, Dan held her hand, the gift bag looped over his wrist. 

“So,” said Dan, “we’re gonna give you a nice bath, and then we can have dinner and watch a movie. How does that sound, Ladybug?”

Suzy felt the familiar cotton candy of headspace beginning to fog her mind, leaving her pliant, calm. She let him lead her to the bathroom, lifting her arms up, not complaining too hard when he wiped her face down with the special makeup removers she kept her for that purpose. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her own face, uncovered by… well, anything, looking back. 

Dan liked her like this when she was Little - he had endless admiration for her when she was at her best, all dressed up and fancy, but he seemed to prefer her to be more… herself. He’d once confided that he found her at her most attractive with a bare face, wearing sweatpants.

Suzy didn’t get it, but then again, she had a thing for women done up nicely. She could appreciate the work that went into it. She stood naked in Dan’s bathroom, as he fiddled with the bathtub, putting in bubbles, getting the temperature right, carefully placing all the various bath toys in. She took his hand when he offered it, and she settled into the tub, which was deep enough that the water came up to her chest. 

Dan was sitting on the floor next to her, and he had his sleeves rolled up. The steam from the hot water was making his hair curlier, and it was starting to frizz out in a halo around his face. His cheeks were red, and the dark circles looked even more stark, but he looked more relaxed than she’d seen him in weeks. 

“There we go,” said Dan, and he shifted, sitting up to soap up a washcloth. “Tell me about your ducks, baby. Tell me what they did today?” There was a note in his voice that was almost… pleading. 

Dan liked it when she got into headspace, naming and telling stories with her toys. He wasn’t so good at it - maybe he took some comfort in seeing her do it? Or maybe he just wanted to lose himself in something simple. She’d have to ask him, at some point, how he felt about soap operas. She let her mouth run on autopilot, keeping it more or less G rated, but she followed whatever weird path her mind would take, acting it out with the ducks floating around her, with the occasional frog joining in for color commentary. 

By the time she’d finished telling the story, he’d washed all of her. She was all clean now - he didn’t seem to be in an amorous mood, since he’d washed all of her without lingering on any of her usual hot spots. She wasn’t going to complain - it was nice sometimes, to just be Little. Sexy stuff in headspace was fun, to be sure - they’d had some mind blowing, toe curling good sex like this. 

But right now, he just wanted to get her clean.

“Ladybug, I hate to interrupt the narrative,” he said, and he wasn’t even being sarcastic as he said it, “but I need to wash your hair.”

She pouted. “Do you have to?” 

“I won’t let your face go under the water, okay baby?” Dan had taken on a weedling tone. 

“... okay,” said Suzy, although she was still pouting. Most of it was for the look of it. Most of it. She leaned back into his hands as he gently lowered her down, until the water was just over her ears - she let him tilt her head back, and then she sat up again. 

“I got your special shampoo,” he told her earnestly, and he was pouring shampoo into his hands as he said it. “We’ll get you nice and clean, and then I was thinking I could rub your back. Would you like that, baby?” More of that note of anxiety in his voice, as if he was afraid she’d be mad. 

She’d have to talk to him about that later.

For now, though, she just nodded, letting the warm water and the calmness of the moment wash over her. She wanted her binkie, or maybe to suck on his thumbs, but her fingers were soapy and his hands were in her hair, which made it a problem. She didn’t even realize she was pouting about it, until he frowned, looking down at her, his expression concerned, his hands going still. 

“Am I being too rough?” He began to rub her scalp even more delicately.

“No,” she said quietly. “I, uh… I want….”

“What do you want, precious?” His eyes stayed on her face.

“... can I have my binkie, please?” Her voice was very quiet, and she was blushing. 

“Give Abba a sec to rinse his hands off, and then I’ll give it to you, okay?” He sped up his washing of her hair, then carefully dunked her again. The whole of the bathroom sounded distant and far away. It was like being in the aquarium, but on the other end. Was this what people sounded like, to fish? The lights were over her face, and she closed her eyes, letting herself just float there that moment. 

Then Suzy’s binkie was being pressed into her mouth, and she opened it eagerly, sucking on it, her eyes opening just a tiny bit. She saw Dan squinting down at her, his expression pleased. “You look like a mermaid,” he told her. “You ready to get out?”

She nodded. 

“Let’s get you to the bedroom,” he said. “I’m gonna give you a nice rub down, then we can put you in your jammies and have some dinner. Sound like a plan?” 

She nodded. She didn’t need to speak when she was Little like this, she just had to agree. It was one of the things she got out of this - she didn’t have to be arranging anything, she didn’t have to make things work. She just went along with it, and it happened. She let Dan help her stand up, and she rested her hands on his head as he towled her dry. Her head was going quiet, and that was all she needed right now. To have a quiet head, to help Dan with whatever was making him so twitchy. 

* * *

Suzy lay on a towel on the bed, belly down. She was two thirds asleep, as Dan’s fingers carefully worked a knot out of her calf. It was almost - _almost_ \- painful, but not quite there. It was taking a bit of work to keep from squirming too hard, but at the same time… god, when was the last time she’d been this relaxed? Not for a while, that was for sure. Everything was always just… _happening_ in the Grump space, at home, on her own show. Right now, she didn’t need to do anything. 

All Suzy had to do was lie here and be rubbed, be something that Dan could give pleasure to. She kept her eyes shut, sucking on her binky, as his hands moved from her calf to her thigh, to her back. She paused, looking over her shoulder at him, and then she let the binkie fall out of her mouth. “Abba?” 

“Hmm?” He was digging his thumbs into her lower back, working on a knot or a sore muscle or… something. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearably so.

“Do you… want something, Abba?” She ground her hips against the towel, hopefully getting her message across.

“All I want is to take care of you, sweetheart,” said Dan, and he put a hand on her lower back, gently stilling her. “If that’s okay?”

She nodded. “That’s okay, Abba,” she said, and then she was putting her binkie back in, lying back down. Her eyes slid shut even as he began to work his way up her back with his thumbs, trying not to groan too hard.

“Good girl,” said Dan. “Such a good girl.”

* * *

Suzy woke up with a foggy head, still naked, with Dan sprawled out next to her, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his hair tied back. He was fiddling with his phone, and he smiled when he met her eyes. 

“Hi, Ladybug,” he said. “Good nap?”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes, and she yawned. “Sorry, I fell asleep,” she said, and her voice was quiet and small. 

… huh. 

She must have been deeper than she usually went, if she was this sleepy and quiet. 

“How about we get you into your jammies, honey?” Dan helped her sit up, even though she didn’t need it. She let him do it anyway, and she leaned into him, clutching at the front of his t-shirt and yawning. 

“Okay,” she said. 

“Abba got you new jammies,” said Dan, and he disentangled himself carefully, getting up and bending down, then coming back to put the gift bag on the bed. “You wanna try them on?”

Suzy reached for the bag, and she opened it up, her hands encountering soft fabric. When she pulled the pajamas out into the light, she saw… Elsa. Elsa and Olaf, from _Frozen_. The fabric itself was a light, baby blue, and the shirt was printed with Elsa and Olaf. The pajama pants had little pink and blue snowflakes, and it was soft, almost fleecy. “Oh,” she said quietly. “Thank you, Abba!” 

“So you like it?” Dan’s face searched hers, clearly anxious for… something. 

“Yeah,” Suzy said. “I love it, Abba. Thank you!” She threw her arms around his middle, her face in his chest, and he rested a hand on the back of her head, his palm shaping to match the curve of her skull. 

“I’m glad,” Dan said, and he sounded pretty close to choked up. 

It took effort not to giggle, just a bit - there went Dan, the big softie. It was adorable, but also a little bit funny. The guy was just such a sap - he tried to act like some kind of proud, cocksure rockstar, but at the end of the day, he was a bit of a weenie. She grinned into his chest, and he rubbed her back. 

“Let’s get you dressed,” he said. “You’re gonna get sick, if we keep you all naked like that.”

“It’s not that cold, Abba,” Suzy said, using her best bossy Little girl voice. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be fine, but Abba will still be worried,” Dan said. “C’mon, Ladybug. Jammie time.” 

“Yes, Abba.” 

* * *

The pajamas were silky against her skin, and her skin was still soft from the oil that Dan had rubbed into her skin. She smelled like lavender, and she rubbed her feet together under the table, still sucking her binky, as she colored with crayons. Her hair was (clumsily) braided down her back, and it tickled a little every time she turned her head. 

“What kinda picture are you making me, Ladybug? You know it’s gonna get the spot of honor on the fridge, right?” Dan was stirring a pot of macaroni, and seemed utterly at peace. His shoulders were back at shoulder height, instead of up around his ears. She didn’t realize how stressed he was most of the time. He carried so much of it in his body, but he was full on relaxed now. 

“I’m making… a kitty,” Suzy said, around her binky. 

“What kinda kitty? A kitty like Otto?” Dan was draining the pasta now. 

“No,” said Suzy. “Otto is himself. This is his own kitty.” 

“Oh, of course,” said Dan. 

The kitchen was quiet, but for the gentle scratching sounds of Suzy coloring and the wet noise of him mixing the sauce. She rubbed her feet together, and she rocked, just a bit - she couldn’t help it. It was all just so _comfortable_. 

And then there was a plate of mac and cheese in front of her, with dinosaur nuggets - it was a bit lacking in vegetables for her, truth be told, but Dan had Ideas about the proper food for a Little, and who was she to argue?

“No more coloring for now, Ladybug. Ready for food?” 

She let her binky fall out of her mouth - it bounced, dangling from the ribbon clip. “But I didn’t finish my picture, Abba.”

“Well,” said Dan, “what do you need to add?” 

Suzy carefully signed her name in the corner, and she smiled at him, then pushed it towards him. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” he said gravely. “I’m going to go put this on the fridge, and then we can eat dinner, okay?”

She nodded, watching with big, solemn eyes. She ate her mac and cheese equally carefully, so as not to get any food on her new pajamas. She was tired, and she was quiet, and she was… something. She wasn’t sure if she had a name for it, and she didn’t need to.

She was Ladybug.

He was Abba. 

That was all that mattered. 

* * *

“You mind if Abba chooses the movie?” Suzy sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. She was sucking on her pacifier, and she was running her fingers along the seams of the blanket. She was sleepy, and she was… quiet. Enjoyably, calmly quiet.

“So,” said Dan, and he sat on the couch next to her, pulling her closer, so that her eyes slid shut. “Abba chose the movie. Is that okay?” 

She brought her hand down, to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, running her fingertips along it over and over again. “That’s okay,” she said around her binky. 

“Even if it’s silly?” He twined the tip of her braid around his finger, then pressed the tip of it against his fingertip. “Even if it’s something that Abba remembers from when he was a kid?” He squeezed her shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. 

“Yeah? Did you watch it a lot?” She kept her ear against his chest, listening to the familiar thud of his heart. It was already starting to relax her some more, and her eyes were half closed already. 

“No, actually,” said Dan, and his voice rumbled through her head, making her teeth buzz. “I was too embarrassed to watch it myself.” 

“Oh?” She yawned, as _The Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland_ slowly faded onto the screen, backlit by a Lisa Frank-esque sunset. 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “ I used to have a lot more invested in my dignity.”

“Who needs dignity,” Suzy said, as the music began to swell.

“Exactly,” said Dan, and he sounded pleased. “ _Exactly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz (no e at the end) on Twitter!


End file.
